


Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

by Slytherin_Animus



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella Swan Bashing, Don't Judge Me, Edward Cullen Bashing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I should be writing my other fic im so bad, I wrote half of this high as fuck, Jasper Hale Bestfriend, Marijuana, Medicinal Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Not a big fan of Alice, Not a big fan of Edward, Original Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Work In Progress, but the muse got my ass, weed is smoked in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Animus/pseuds/Slytherin_Animus
Summary: (Summary is a work in progress)





	Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

Emily smiled in contentment soaking up the love and feeling of family, her warm chocolate eyes watching the happy chaos of the pack making their way up the porch after a long patrol. She let out a happy sigh as Sam kissed her temple, holding in his arms a familiar sight these past few weeks. Kim looked up from stirring at the stove curiously as the Alpha placed a basket overflowing with fresh vegetables and bound fresh herbs on the counter next to her as he walked in with Paul and Jared.

The dark woven basket, obviously handmade, laced with a green ribbon stood out against the food cluttered space.

"Oh wow look Emily it's just as full as the last batch she gave us" Kim called lifting the vegetables out and setting aside the bound herbs, her attention was swiftly stolen away by Jared kissing her breathless. Paul just nudged the pair away to the table and took out the rest until the overstuffed basket was finally empty.

Tomatoes, potatoes, kale, carrots, cabbage, lettuce, cucumbers, and spinach sat on the counter. Thyme, rosemary, parsley, basil, oregano, and a few different mints sat bright green and fragrant in thick twine bundles.

"This is the 3rd basket left on the doorstep this week" Sam murmured into Emily's hair as she sunk in his arms relishing the reunion as if they had been parted for years not hours. "The card said to leave the basket on the porch when we were done like the others. There is something for you in there like last time I'm sure"

That made Emily frown, their newest resident on the rez was a mystery to most everyone minus the Elder Council and Chief Black. The tribe was made aware of the pale face, a young single woman, who had donated a large sum of money to live on their land but no one had seen her. The property wasn't far through the woods, they were neighbors, that held the 2 mammoth sized greenhouses shadowing over the two-story cottage.

Pulling back from her mate Emily took hold of the ribbon and pulled it free releasing the hidden lavender from the basket and two hemp pouches one of sage and the other eucalyptus.

**_"For the restless nights (L), the slow mornings (E) and to ward away stress (S)"_ **

**_-Chester J. S_ **

**_P.S: You can leave the basket on the porch like before._ **

Sam hummed over her shoulder as she read the card and picked up the drawstring pouches to look them over. He personally had no issue with the pale face, she was quiet and kept to herself while giving to the tribe, his imprint and helped them feed the pack. The baskets helped Emily with meals and reduced the amount of money used to get groceries, with fresh herbs for cooking. His large hands pulled the strings open and he peered inside catching a whiff of the fresh cut and very thoughtful herbs for helping his imprint relax.

"I think we should return her basket in person Sam" Emily looked up at him " Invite her for dinner or coffee to say thank you, she doesn't have to do this for us but she does."

"You guys talking about the new chick that just moved in right?" Paul asked leaning on the counter eating a fat tomato from the pile.

"Yo Paul, pass me one" Quil reached up to catch the tossed fruit/vegetable as he crossed into the room taking a hefty bite."We just saw her truck pull up to her house a few minutes ago if you want to go over." Embry nudged him out the way playfully, getting shoved back before he plopped down next to Jared and saying his hello to Kim.

"I think we should at least go introduce ourselves. I could bring her a pie over maybe." Kim offered, smiling over at Embry in hello, her eyes sliding up to look at Sam. She was totally agreeing with Emily's idea, maybe even make another female friend while they were at it.

Sam was silent thinking over the idea, his eyes meeting Emily's who smiled softly up at him holding the pouches and ribbon. His gaze slid to the basket and card, the pile of food and herbs and his pack before nodding with a small smile. "After dinner, we can go over with a pie and return whats hers in person." His imprint beamed and kissed him before returning to cooking, Kim detaching herself from her own mate to help again.

The pack settled into a relaxed cloud of familiarity, soon being joined by the last of the wolves who finished patrol as dinner was served.

The smells and sounds of home cooked meals with family carried into the evening.

* * *

 

Almost a half mile away tucked on the other side of the woods stood a stone storybook cottage; the tall chimney releasing wispy smoke from its mouth amongst the trees. The very old family cottage was two stories and sat bulkily eating up much of the property so no backyard existed. Its main roof was an old-school rounded point behind the long V curved roof of the enclosed front half-wrap porch.

An old lantern light hung next to the rounded redwood framed front door, the lunette door itself painted black, contrasting against the earthy colored stones beautifully. Wide palladian arched windows peered out into the shadowed wood and small open field of the front yard, open to the breeze and fresh air. Singing lightly from their hanging places above the porch railings danced wooden wind-chimes, swaying with the herbs hanging to dry from the beams.

The smells of smoke and nature surrounded the cozy home, the warm lights from within shining out into the yard as the sun slipped slowly below the horizon. A second overhang stuck out a few feet from the side of the house just off the end of the porch to cover the neatly stacked firewood.The yard itself was split in half - one side a garden, the other half a handmade spit/fire pit with large tree stump seats in a half clockwise circle. Currently hanging on a sturdy hook from said spit was a large lidded black cauldron pot, the contents simmering away under the care of a tended fire.

A small worn path from the woods leading to the house branched off in 3 directions, the herb and vegetable garden, the 2 towering greenhouses near the edge of the woods behind the garden and the spit. The paths alone showed anyone who visited the most important spots to the owner of the property.

The heavy wood door opened, a short shadow emerging into the slight chill of the fall evening. A bright mass of red curls shown in the light from the house as the figure dashed over to the simmering cauldron a long wooden spoon in one hand and a small basket of spices and herbs in the other. Pale nimble fingers placed their burden on the worn stump seats and snatched up the waiting old pot holders. Carefully taking hold of the knob on the lid, they peered into the pot with eager and hungry blue eyes.

The smell of fresh venison stew billowed up in a delicious hot cloud of steam.

Hmming in delight the young woman grabbed her herbs pinching off leaves and bruising them to release the flavors before tossing them into the boiling liquid. With skilled and practiced ease came the seasonings, a good stir with firm re-lidding and the woman dashed back inside with her empty basket and spoon again.

Nothing was better than a hard earned meal.

With sure practiced ease Chester pulled her heavy curled tress into a sloppy bun, then pulled on a light hoodie to fight the chill but not sweat in front of the fire. Padding into the kitchen she pulled out a fresh bread bowl in a shallow dish already hollowed for her meal, a spoon, a folded cloth napkin, and a serving ladle; tucking them in the basket she still hung from her wrist. The weather was lovely for once and she was going to enjoy her supper outside tonight. Blue eyes gazing around the counter space closest to the hall her hand grabbed a purple glass bottle and a worn mug, carefully placing them too in her basket not to crush her bread.

Pleased with her load the hungry little hermit trekked back out the front, eyes scanning over the yard and across the tree line.

It was a boon to be cautious, living in the woods especially, with the wolves howling at night and the word of bears roaming. Not that Chester was too concerned with the threat of animals on her property, though Chief Black had assured the safety of the reservation, she had ways of protecting herself if needed.

Chester shifted the items left on the stumps over and started setting out her utensils out. Her much-loved mineral stone mug was placed on the ground close to the fire after being filled with freshly mulled honey cider to warm up. Once again the lid came off the top of the pot under careful maneuvering and placed to rest on the closest empty seat. Grabbing the long stem ladle and the bread bowl she spooned the creamy stew into the soft insides, another juggling act had the lid back on, the ladle hanging up and a warmed mug ready to drink from.  
  
Easing down with a relaxed sigh Chester tucked into her meal, enjoying the creamy flavors of the broth, the softness of the long-cooked meat, flavorful vegetables, fresh herbs, and buttery flaky bread. Still hungry after the first helping she filled the bread a second time before finally eating that too and setting the empty dish in the basket with her dirty spoon and napkin.

Belly comfortably full and satisfied the ginger relaxed in the warmth of the fire, nursing her 3rd mug of mulled cider. Her eyes closed, lungs breathing in deep the fall air, the sounds of the wind through the changing leaves lulling her into a peaceful trance.

The sunset on the horizon, the last rays peeking through the shadows of the trees, the night creature coming out to make their music. Still, she sat sipping quietly the last of her drink, the bottle long empty with the rest of the dishes at her side. The fire itself was dying to a low ember and before long Chester knew she would have to bring everything in, and deciding to get it over with she stood up to stretch.

With a slight sway to her walk, the redhead strode up the path with her basket into the warmth of the house. She placed it on the counter in the kitchen before rummaging around for her big Tupperware to put the leftover soup in. She would scrub the pot in the morning once it had cooled off for her to really put in the elbow grease to give it a thorough cleaning.

Exiting the house with her Tupperware in hand Chester quickly set to work on filling the deep container with the hot soup, bringing it and the ladle inside.

"It's not that late yet. Hmm, do I want to put more wood on? Or do I want to watch a movie? Decisions, decisions." Chester muttered to herself, indecisiveness striking yet again. " What would I want to watch?" Tapping her finger on her lip, blue eyes trailed from the living room to the front door"...Nah, it's nice out I'll go back out, but first..." A searching gaze swept the countertops in the kitchen looking for something in particular. "Where oh where did I put my blun- Ah-Ha! Found you lovely!"

With a little dance to the front door, blunt in hand and lighter in a pocket, Chester headed back outside to stoke the fire back up.

A nice relaxing smoke after a long day of productive errands, chores, and a good meal was definitely earned in her book.

A few logs on the embers, some attentive - if not practiced- prodding and coaxing, and the fire blazed anew in the now darkened yard. The young woman sat happily taking slow, relaxed drags and releasing the smoke in rings above the fires merry dance. Comfortable, and relaxed Chester let herself slip into the sounds of the night once again.

Nothing was better than fall nights like these.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have the time please comment your thoughts~
> 
> Slytherin_Animus


End file.
